The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
In order to reduce the size of electronic parts, it is desirable that a semiconductor device have a small external shape. Along with diversification of the roles of semiconductor devices, an increase in the degree of integration of the integrated circuit formed on the semiconductor chip has progressed. Accordingly, the number of pins of the semiconductor chip has also been increased. At present, a semiconductor device is demanded which allows a reduction in the size of the semiconductor device and an increase in the degree of integration of the integrated circuit.
As a semiconductor device which can satisfy such a demand, a semiconductor device in which interconnects are formed on a semiconductor chip has attracted attention (see JP-A-2-272737). This type of semiconductor device can be reduced in size since the external shape of the semiconductor device can be made approximately equal to the external shape of the semiconductor chip.
This semiconductor device is also required to exhibit high reliability. It is expected that it will become difficult to mount the semiconductor device as the size of the semiconductor device is reduced.